


Cookie Run x Reader Imagines

by CanonYasuhiro



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonYasuhiro/pseuds/CanonYasuhiro
Summary: Basically theres nothing on Milk Cookie so it's time for some love for the bby





	1. Milk Cookie - Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Kwkdk little things
> 
> (C/N) = Cookie Name
> 
> (E/C) = Eye Colour

**Meeting Milk Cookie**

\--

The warmth of the oven was light, almost lukewarm, as (C/N) lied on the pan a certain cookie lying next to them. His skin was slightly lighter than her own perhaps due to the small waves of heat. Of course their bodies held no faces or accessories to be seen but they were conscious. 

A pair of oven mits tore down the oven's door before the Witch pulled out the oven rack then the pan. She picked up the two steaming cookies placing them on the white plate, giving the palest cookie, Milk Cookie a unique look like all the other cookies. The Witch then moved onto (C/N) splattering the frosting on their skin as well.

The Witch turned away to get milk from a refrigerator before Milk Cookie blinked and sat up. He glanced at the shield in his left hand before at (C/N) who lied on the plate looking over at Milk Cookie. Milk Cookie got onto his two feet, tugging (C/N)'s hand up, pulling them to their own feet. Milk Cookie smiled sweetly his cheeks glowing and motioned his head to the window in front of them.

"I think we should leave.."

(C/N) nodded in understanding before being picked up by Milk Cookie as he placed them over his shoulder and jumped out of the running eagerly to the path in front of them. (C/N) squealed watching as the Witch ran out of her house and toward to two cookies.

But they seemed too far gone and there's no way she was going in there. The Witch sighed. She just wants to eat a cookie. 

Finally Milk Cookie set (C/N) down on their feet. She happily thanked him.

"What can I do to repay you for saving my life..."

"Milk Cookie. My name is Milk Cookie." He beamed. "And you don't have to pay me back, your happiness pays for itself." 

"Thank you Milk Cookie. My name is (C/N)." 

They both decided it would be best to take off and go through the forest. 

(C/N) had nervousness writen all over their face but Milk Cookie placed a gloved hand on their shoulder.

"Don't worry. Even if I am exhausted I'll protect you. Let's get going now, right?" 

"Y..yeah. Let's go."

\---


	2. Dino-Sour Cookie - Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino-sour cookie cause ndkdbf

\--Meeting Dino-Sour Cookie--

Walking through the plains of Dragon Valley was tough when trying not to be spotted my the creatures that lurked there. Especially the dangerous ones. 

Though (C/N) was confident enough to think, 'Hey maybe I won't die here' so they when along gathering the trinkets and coins they found on the paths narrowly avoiding the eyed of the Jellysaurs they hoped to avoid. 

Although that was too much to ask, to remain safe in such a dangerous place? Of course they'd get stuck where they are. 

(C/N) hid behind a rock, their back pressed against the huge formation slowly breathing as they clutched their chest. The Jellysaur rummaged around the other rocks looking for the cookie that it happened to see. Perhaps it was curiousity that brought it here.

The open cave beside it seemed like a promising place to hide, (C/N) thought looking over the rock they were against. But they shrunk back into their spot hearing the Jellysaur growl out and roar loudly. They wrapped their arms around themselves knowing they'd never make it.

Tightly closing their eyes they soon came open at the sound of silence. No roaring, no stomping, it was almost like it disappeared. (C/N) peered around the rock one morw time checking to see if the Jellysaur was gone and sure enough it was nowhere to be seen.

(C/N) let out a sigh and wiped the sweat from their forehead before going back to their place. (C/N) glanced over to the other side before covering their mouth with their hand seeing the Jellysaur's head leaning over the rock down at the cookie below it. Their (C/E) showed fear as adrenaline kicked and they rushed from their spot trying to head over to the cave as quickly as they could. 

They Jellysaur, however was faster than the cookie and took (C/N) by their foot in its mouth. 

"W-wait..!" They clawed at the ground trying to keep on it before a part of their foot cracked and pain was all over (C/N). The Jellysaur lifted (C/N) up and pried it's mouth open as it tried to swallow down the cookie. That was going to happen however something seemed to have rammed into it making it drop (C/N) entirely leaving them a wet but sparkly mess due to the saliva of the Jellysaur. Tanned arms held them as they looked up to his half covered face. 

"Hey! Why don't you get some other job and leave innocent cookies alone!" He stated as his Jellysaur turned into a very small one, barely up to his knees. The Jellysaur didn't look intimidated one bit before Dino-sour cookie grabbed (C/N)'s arm and tugged them with him. 

"We should run. That guy won't give up till we're out of his sight. And I know a place where we'll be safe." He semi-boasted. (C/N) nodded and followed his lead as his Jellysaur and pet followed behind them both. 

In intergers they jumped on his Jellysaur and almost like it attracted the dangerously larger Jellysaur to it they somehow managed to dodge and keep everyone alive. 

And soon they arrived at a little csmp site where Dino-sour cookie panted and sat down in a makeshift chair.

"You're lucky I was here visiting or else you'd most likely be crumbs." Dino-sour joked grimly rubbing his Jellysaur's head. 

(C/N) looked down tapping at their thigh. "I'm sorry I was such trouble. I just had never traveled through the valley before and.." 

Dino-sour had a stern look on his face. "Nah dude. It's alright I had a fun adventure because of it. And that's all that matters!" He claimed putting an arm around (C/N).

"Thanks.."


	3. Purple Yam Cookie - Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yam-

**\--Meeting Purple Yam Cookie--**

Sure (C/N) did have a short temper as well but dear Sea Fairy Purple Yam Cookie had a entirely new type of short temper. Which meant they'd absoultely not get along right? Didn't seem to stop them.

Milk Cookie smiled happily seeing his two closest friends finally interact in front of his own eyes, which were shining with glee. Purple Yam Cookie looked uninterested at (C/N) before looking back at Milk Cookie.

"What was the POINT of this??" He scowled as (C/N) snarled at his words. Couldn't he just pretend to be nice? Milk Cookie's smile never faltered from his pale face as he placed a finger to his chin. 

"I thought, hey what would be better than having two of my best friends with me? Having them be best friends with each other as well! Like a little circle of friendship." Milk Cookie encouraged. 

The snarl on (C/N)'s lips were suddenly replaced with a gentle smile. He was always so sweet and wanted nothing but the best for people. 

"Thank you Milk, that sounds like a-"

"HORRIBLE idea! WHO do you think I am?!?" Purple Cookie shouted rudely interrupting (C/N). Any normal cookie wouldv'e probably ignored it, because it's Purple Yam Cookie and he does whatever the hell he thinks he should no matter the consequences. 

"A blind fool who runs into situation's without thinking about it. Maybe you'd have found Dark Choco Cookie by now if you weren't such a hotheaded airhead." (C/N) ranted out loud without thinking of the consequences. Like a hypocrite. Purple Yam Cookies' face flushed in anger as his teeth gritted together and he hovered his hand over his weapon. Milk Cookie took it all in and lightly frowned moving Purple Yam Cookies' hand away from his weapon by his side. 

"There's no need to settle this from physical or verbal violence! I demand a hug out!" Milk Cookie said smiling again.

"Wh-what?? No WAY!" Purple Yam Cookie yelled backing away from Milk Cookie who hasd full intentions to make (C/N) and him embrace. 

"Milk I don't think that's such a good idea-" (C/N) said placing a hand on his white clothed shoulder. "I promise we'll be friends at some point. You just have to give it time you know?" 

Milk Cookie thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah. And with my hope I'm sure you two will be the best of friends!" He cheered causing Purple Yam Cookie to yell at him again.


	4. Hero Cookie - Meeting

**\--Meeting Hero Cookie--**

(C/N) has heard of the cookie that ran around helping people out. So of course they'd call him Hero Cookie, but personally they had never seen him even though there were countless accounts of him around them. Cookies around them discussed who the hero in his suit could've been. Even (C/N) had no clue, afterall there were no hints which they would guess was done on purpose.

But even so (C/N) eventually developed an interest in Hero Cookie even buying their own camera to hopefully one day get him on a camera which no cookie has managed to do so far. 

Today, wasn't really different. Seeing reports of Hero Cookie on their phone and have their pet follow their trail as they ran over to the area, camera in hand. However they always seemed to miss him as they never saw him. What kept them going? Maybe it was the determination to find the cookie that made everyone go crazy. Or maybe it was the mystery behind the masked hero. 

So once you got an alert on your phone you quickly dropped everything you were doing and cut corners shifting through and alley to get there a bit faster. You had grown to know the tiny city well, knowing where all the alleys and streets lead. But you certainly weren't expecting to bump into a cookie that seemed to be running away from the situation instead of towards it. The impact lead you to land on your behind, dizzily gazing at the cookie who also fell.

"Ah.. I'm sorry." You spoke lift yourself up with your (S/C) arms and putting out a hand to the fallen cookie. "I really wasn't looking where I was going." Hero Cookie gripped their hand and helped (C/N) pull himself up.

"Well it's nothing, afterall people would bump into me like that and not even bother to help me up so thank you." He grinned before daintly readjusting his black rimmed glasses. You nodded back before you remembered that you had to catch Hero Cookie before he left! Again! 

"Sorry again but I gotta get going." You took a quick picture of his, as the flash from your camera seemed to startle him. "I'll pay you back later so I'll keep this picture of you so that I can recognize you." Then you began running out of the alley making way to the scene as your pet hugged your sides. 

"I swear one day we'll get him. I know we will." You said rubbing your pet's head as you ran.


	5. Herb cookie - Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im kinda trash for not updating but im kinda slow at ideas lmao

**< Herb cookie >**

You strapped your backpack tighter to your body as you stumbled around the vast greenlands. You were a wandering cookie who was looking for adventure most the time, as your hometown offered nothing exciting anymore.

Sure there were large animals prepared to slaughter you at any waking moment but that just added to the thrill!

So you padded on, occasionally finding jellies on the ground, scattered in shrub branches and you graciously took them hoping that no one would be upset by your actions. 

However after a couple hours of wandering the bright green fields that seemed to display every shade of well, green you stumbled upon a humble like town that seemed to be full of bright and happy cookies.

The sun was setting and you were wishing to find a place to stay for the night, it wasn't often when you had the chance to sleep in an actual bed.

So you wandered the stone pathes, and even though you had taken a map out of your backpack you were confused.

The buildings didn't line up at all and in the place of the place where public houses would stand instead there was a flower shop with large green plants shown on the shelves and displays of different varieties of flower. From red to white. 

That's when you decided asking for help would be the best option as you attempted to get the attention of a girl cookie with giant cherry bombs in her hands?

She ran off though, leaving you in her dust as she shouted about explosives and how she'd blow up everything. Sheesh.

No cookies outside seemed to be very much help to you so instead you made your way to the flower shop before pushing open the large glass paned door as a chime signaling a cookie has wandered into whoever owned the shop. 

You looked over the bouquets of flowers, then a pack of seeds from fruit tree and bushes to vegetables, flowers and grass. A male cookie was standing at the counter of the shop behind some sunflowers on a shelf as he was scrubbing a clay pot's outer layer before taking notice of your gaze. He jumped before sending you a sweet smile.

And damn the moment it made way into your view it was like a light or an angel coming to take you to heaven. 

"Hello! How are you this evening?" He inquired warmly placing the pot to the side brushing his dirty hand on his apron where a picture of a green little sprout sat. 

"I'm alright em... i do have a question however if you don't mind." You said rubbing the back of your neck.

The cookie quickly nodded. "What is it?" 

"Um, im looking for a public house to stay in, i'm dreadfully tired and my map, it-it doesn't even line up with the layout of this town." You tell him lying the map on the clean polished counter as he leans down and looks over it with you before letting out a chuckle.

"Hoohoo...this map is very old! You should definitely get a more up to date one, don't want to wander into a forest or anything." He informs tapping the map with a finger before smiling up at you and then gasping. "I almost forgot! The public house is just around the corner, turn left and just go straight you'll recognize the large pink and white architecture from the outside."

You nod thankfully extending a hand for him to shake which he gladly grips on to lightly giving you a gentle shake. "My name is (C/N), by the way, kinda just a wanderer around these parts if you couldn't tell." You shrug eyeing a bouquet out of the corner of your eye.

"I'm Herb cookie nice to meet you (C/N)!" He cheers before watching you put a bouquet of mixed flowers on the counter. It was the least you can do right? Herb cookie's pretty nice, might as well pay for something.

"Would you mind if I take these too? They're awfully beautiful and I'd love to carry them around with me on my way." You grin reaching into your backpack for your coin sack.

Herb cookie nodded quickly before naming an amount and you lie the coin down on the counter before waving carrying the bunches of solo flowers tucked under your arm.

Herb cookie waved you off as well weakly chuckling under his breath when you left the shop.


End file.
